


Endangered Legacy

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Fertility Issues, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Line of Succession, Long Shot, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Suicide Attempt, Politics, Royalty, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Shockwave and Knock Out know how important it is for a king to produce an heir.  Any member of royalty knows that having no heir can spell disaster for a dynasty.Megatron, on the other hand, is too stubborn to accept the facts.  He must produce a child with his wife soon despite what had happened before.





	

 

"No."

 

Shockwave and Knock Out stared at the King as he got up and walked to the other side of the room.  "But, My King-"

 

"No, it will not happen.  I will not put Eclipse through that again." Megatron was firm in his stance as he kept his back to them, his arms crossed across his chest.

 

"We-King Megatron, we understand your concern, but you do realize that this isn't something you can just push aside forever."

 

"Knock Out, it will not happen and this will not be brought up again."

 

Both men turned to each other.  This had been expected; the King was a stubborn and, to their recent discovery, was very protective of his wife especially after what had happened.  Again, it was to be expected and that made trying to get him to understand the importance of the subject at hand even harder.

 

"... The issue will come up again if something is not decided on soon."

 

Shockwave didn't even blink at the glare the King gave him.

 

"Someone other than us will bring up the issue again.  And you won't be able to brush it off then.  At least not for long."

 

"You are trending dangerous waters, Shockwave."

 

"...Yes, My King, but if you do not do something about it soon, your position as King may be in jeopardy."

 

"You think I do not understand that?"

 

Knock Out swallowed.  Well, at least the King wasn't blindly letting his paranoia get the best of him.  No good king would go with this option without at least some knowledge of what he was risking.

 

"An heir must be made to secure your line and legacy.  Without it, there will be chaos and madness with the other nobles going at each other's throats to take your seat."

 

"You know fully well that the line of inheritance after myself, barring no heir, is Soundwave and her children.  I already established long ago that I have no living relatives and any whore who attempted to claim their child as mine was dealt with accordingly.  No noble will-"

 

"I understand, King Megatron, but that won't stop them from trying." Shockwave took a few steps towards the king, "They respect Soundwave and Bombrush, but you are the one who they pledged loyalty to.  They respect you... and fear you."

 

Knock Out could feel the atmosphere get colder; they never talked about that.  After King Megatron's father died under mysterious circumstances, it had taken some wrangling for Megatron to settle rumors and suspicions before earning the other nobles' loyalty.  But that didn't mean everyone had let him off the hook.

 

"My King, your rule is secure, but if you do not secure an heir to continue it and simply let it pass on to Soundwave and her children, the nobles who still harbor grudges against you may try something."

 

"What could they possibly do that my forces could not handle?"

 

"That's the point.  Soundwave has the means to take care of herself, but those people are your people.  Those nobles could use that to convince the other nobles who believed in you that your rule is that of a tyrant's, not a proper monarch."

 

Megatron grumbled to himself before silencing himself.  

 

"...If you have a legitimate heir, most of the nobles will not argue your rule.  What they fear is a long-lasting rule from a tyrant.  With an heir to ensure that your rule will one day end, they can ease their doubts and simply wait for your successor to take over."

 

"Unless they have some crap-shot plan of killing me and putting this hypothetical child on the throne."

 

"...It may be a reality if you put this off for too long."  Shockwave looked to Knock Out.

 

He really didn't want to speak, but he feared Shockwave almost as much as the king.  "...Though there is... little evidence on the subject, because of minor differences between fairies and demons, some of my peers and I believe that the act of... conceiving a child between the two is...um..."

 

"The chances of our King and Queen Eclipse conceiving a child is significantly smaller than what we previously thought.  And with each year that passes, the chance of having a child will only occur if-"

 

"A Primus-sent miracle happens."

 

Megatron turned around to glare at them.  But Shockwave didn't back down even when Knock Out stiffened up.

 

But as he turned back, his traitorous mind began to play back those words again.

 

There was always that fear... of his rule and legacy becoming nothing more than a small space of text in some future book.  Of someone else coming in and taking away everything he had tried to earn for himself.

 

Even if Soundwave took over... his name would not matter as much.  Only if his child took the throne could his legacy be sealed.  His work to ensure their safety and future as a ruler was already underhand to prevent any greedy noble from trying to take what belonged to his family.

 

...But he couldn't put Eclipse through that.  His wife... she... it was because of him...

 

"My King," Knock Out added, "I understand the subject of... conceiving children is still a strong subject, but there are ways to help that could, ah, help with the situation."

 

"If you are suggesting that I sleep with other women to produce an heir..."

 

Knock Out blanched at the glare the other man was giving him, "I-I-I would never!  Your Majesty, I would never suggest you forsake your vows to your wife just to create an heir!"

 

"But it is also a valid option, King Megatron.  If you do not wish to bring any further duress to the Queen, producing a child from another woman is an option.  Bastards are considered valid heirs."

 

Megatron glared at them.  Knock Out wasn't sure if the King would charge them and rip off their necks for such a suggestion.  He had only meant to offer the solution of fertility potions for them both to increase their chances of conceiving without mating like wild rabbits.  But it had never occurred to him that Megatron producing a bastard child could solve their problems.

 

But that came with its own slew of complications as well.  After all, the reason King Megatron had married the fairy princess was because of the union between the two kingdoms, which would of course result in Eclipse's children going on to rule either kingdom.  But if Megatron choose to have his heir by another woman, what would that mean for Queen Eclipse?  And how would her parents and the fairy kingdom react to that?

 

"M-My King, w-while that is another option, there may be a better alternative to that."

 

"...Speak quickly before I grow tired of you both."

 

"W-Well then, as I was saying before, there is something that could help the situation.  In this case, reduce the number of times you and your Queen will have to... do the deed to conceive a child."

 

"You can't be serious."

 

"Doctor Knock Out does have a reasonable compromise.  Even if you do not wish to continue sexual relations with Queen Eclipse, it is still your duties to produce an heir.  Perhaps with regulating her cycles and some fertility drugs, you would only have to do the act once and that would be it.  Surely Queen Eclipse would understand-"

 

"Understand?  Understand?!?" Megatron finally made good on his anger by storming to his head advisor and pulling him up by the collar.  "Perhaps you've forgotten, but the very reason my wife took a blade to her wrists was because she found out I wanted to her have my child!"

 

"M-My King, that wasn't the only thing-"

 

"It was what fucking pushed her to do it, that's what!"

 

The room went dead quiet.  No one, not even Megatron, said anything.  The lingering presence of that event made the room too much to even breathe in.

 

But Megatron's anger won out as he shoved Shockwave to the floor.

 

"Get out."

 

Shockwave and Knock Out, who had gotten down to help the other, turned to their king.

 

"Uh-"

 

"M-My King-"

 

"Get.  Out.  You will never bring this up again.  Ever.  Get out of my study this instant before I decide to kill you both."

 

Neither loyal subject dared to question the Demon King again.  With a quick bow, they both left the King and put as much distance between the man and themselves as possible.

 

"Well that could have gone better."

 

"Unfortunately, yes." Shockwave agreed.  This was not what he had hoped for.  He knew his King was still quite sensitive about the conditions of his wife's depression and suicide attempt, but surely he thought enough time had passed, "Perhaps I should have anticipated such a reaction."

 

"So now what?  It's not like we can just let Megatron go on for the rest of his reign without producing an heir.  It'll be the end of his legacy as we know it."

 

"There is another option."

 

Knock Out turned to the other.  "...You can't be serious."

 

"I will speak with the Queen about this."

 

"Do you have a death wish or something?  Didn't we just get threatened by our King for bringing this up to him?"

 

"It's our only option left.  Queen Eclipse must be told about the threat to her husband's regency if she does not bare his heir in a reasonable time."

 

"And if she tells her husband, what then?  I like having my head attached to my neck!"

 

"Then you do not have to involve yourself.  I, however, do plan on meeting the Queen about this."

 

"Oh, lovely.  Have fun while your days are numbered.  Now if you'll excuse me..."  Knock Out left with a huff, leaving the head advisor to his suicidal plans while he planned to have his lover ease out the wrinkles he had surely gotten from this evening.

 

Shockwave took a deep breath as he was left to his thoughts.  He didn't want to go behind his King's back, but it was the only way.  King Megatron had worked and sacrificed too much to let his legacy crumble into nothing because of something outside of his control.  He need to produce an heir.  He had to impregnate his Fairy Queen with his child.

 

He would need to be careful when he was safe enough to approach the Queen for this private conversation.  If he didn't convince her, then this would all be for naught.  And while he would gladly bare his neck and take the executioner's ax for this, it was a necessary sacrifice.

 

King Megatron's reign would only secure his legacy if he had an heir.  Without one, all of this: the takeover, the fighting, the years and years of behind-closed-doors deals and scheming would be for nothing.

 

Megatron would become nothing without a child to continue his line and name.

 

END


End file.
